


Edges

by DontTouchMySeaweedBrain



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU where Scott went to live with their dad, F/M, Genderqueer Scott McCall, M/M, Ok let me break it down, Rafael is a bad father, Scott and Stiles are dating, Stoner Sciles Day, also i hate Rafael, and Scott and Malia are dating, and everyone is, but Stiles and Malia are not dating, but they're sort of competing for Scott's attention and like they're not ready to be lovers, it's an open ending, look this is all fine as long as there is communication and everyone is okay with it, malia has tattoos because that's like the only thing that could make her hotter, they're friends - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain/pseuds/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So shotgunning may be Stiles' favorite thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edges

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say it. This is the most I have ever stretched my creative license. The most potent drugs I've ever been on is like cough syrup so I'm going off other works and stories I've heard. Sorry if it sucks.

Once a month, Stiles took the bus up to Scott’s dad’s, where they promptly ignored Scott’s dad and everything he stood for. He was always complaining about vandalizing delinquents and drug addicts and teenagers who hung out at the skate park in general.

“Dad, you know that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about, right?” Scott would protest, Stiles at his heels.

“I don’t like that Malia girl. Why can’t you date someone nice?”

“I date very nice people, dad.”

“I’m going to be home late tonight.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.”

They had decided very much against coming out to Scott’s dad ages ago. No one wanted any of the conversations that went with that.

Scott met him at the bus stop with a hug that was just on the edge of being too tight.

“Come’on. Erica found her mom’s stash.”

They swung their joined hands and laughed, and for the first time in a month, the tension wore off his shoulders.

“Hey! So this is the boyfriend?” Malia ran over to them, dragging her board behind her.

 “Yep! My other love.” Scott pressed Stiles’ hands to their lips.

“And am I right to assume that this is the girlfriend?”

“Yep.” Scott leaned over to kiss Malia’s cheek. “She’s pretty,” they whispered once they were back on their feet.

“Yeah, you sure know how to pick em’.” Stiles laughed, and Malia smiled at him. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing at the flowers curling around Malia’s neck.

“I just got it a couple weeks ago,” she said, pulling down her tank top so they could see the vines that stretched down her back.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. Cooler than yours.” His arm moved not quite of his own accord over Scott’s shoulder to stroke the two bands Scott had around their left arm.

“You just wanted me to get a tramp stamp, and I think my dad would have had a much worse reaction to that.” Stiles winced, thinking of the day he had brought Scott home with a new tattoo.

“Screw him, you can still get one.” Malia said, taking Scott’s other hand. They walked to a slab of concrete off to the side.

“Hey, Erica.” Scott said, holding out their hand.

“You sure you can handle this, asthma boy?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

“Watch and learn,” Stiles said, grabbing the joint out of Erica’s hand. He took a deep drag, smirked, and kissed Scott. He remembered the first time they had done this. A party when Scott was still in Beacon Hills,

“Alright, alright. Cops are gonna catch us all if you keep up the PDA,” Erica said, but she lit another one, passing it to Malia.

“My turn,” she grinned, and Scott dropped next to her, pulling Stiles to their other side.

They switched off until Stiles felt light and breathy, laughing too often and talking too loud. More than normal anyways.

Eventually Erica’s boyfriend, Boyd joined them with a pack of Star Wars fruit snacks.

“You still haven’t seen them, have you?” Stiles asked, waving his hands as he opened his third.

“No time,” Scott said, stealing a purple R2 from Malia.

“Yes, time. Next time I come, we’re gonna watch. I’ll bring my laptop.”

“Yeah, it’s practically a crime to not have seen Star Wars,” Malia said seriously.

“See. You have to.”

“Deal. But only if someone gets fruit snacks.”

“And weed?”

“Yeah, that too.”

It got dark, and when Stiles checked his phone, he saw that the last bus was leaving in seven minutes.

“We gotta go, Scotty.” He said, using the rails to pull himself up.

“No, please. Let’s stay. You can stay the night.”

“Nuh-uh. You can’t go home smelling like that.”

“Scott can stay with me. You too, if you want.” Malia stood up, hands fidgeting around her belt loops.

“I’d like that.

Scott smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going the fuck down with this genderqueer Scott thing.  
> Drop me a line if you liked it!  
> Love, Abby


End file.
